Magic and Friendship
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Trixie is no longer the show off she once was. She was truly sorry for what she did in ponyville. She wants to tell them she's very sorry but she's afraid they won't forgive her. But when a new evil comes to ponyville what will she do. *Rated T for violence* I thought of this story before season 3 came out. This is how I wanted it to be with her.


**Magic and Friendship**

Once upon a time there lived a pony named Trixie. Trixie was a show off and she act to everyone that she was the best at magic more than any other unicorn. She treated everybody in ponyville horrible. When they saw Twilight Sparkle put the Ursa Major's' baby back in the cave with her powerful magic. They were all amazed. When that happened they started making fun of Trixie. Trixie couldn't take any more of it and she ran far away from ponyville. She ran and ran. She was getting hungry and thirsty. She needed some food and some water. She walked to a small pony village. She could hardly walk because of her hunger and thirstiness. She saw an adult lady pony with a hat on. She saw Trixie and she ran to her. She knew there must be something wrong to why Trixie was so weak.

"Hold on. I'll help you" She said as she helped Trixie all the way to her house. She lay Trixie down on her bed.

"I'm… I'm so.. s… so hungry and so… s.. so th.. thirsty" Trixie said while very weak.

"Hold on. I'll get something for you" She said as she came back with a plate of apples, strawberries, pears, grapes and she also got a class of water. She put the plate and class of water next to Trixie.

"Tha,,,, th… thank you" Trixie said while still very weak.

"You're welcome. You know I was so worried about you. I thought you were about to pass out when I saw you. You look like you haven't ate anything for a while" She said and sounded very worried.

"I haven't. I been running and running far away from a town called Ponyville. I never want to see that town ever again" Trixie said as she started to cry in sorrow.

"Oh my. What happened at Ponyville?" she asked worried. If she told her she would think she would hate her too just like all the other's. But she wanted too. Because she was very kind. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I came in Ponyville. And I put on a magic show. And I told everyone that I was the most powerful. I called myself the great and powerful Trixie. I started making up lies that I defeated an Ursa Major all by myself. I have been mean to everybody. I was a big showoff. And you hate me too. Don't you?" Trixie asked with anger in her eyes. She had a frown on her face.

"No of course not. I don't hate you. But you know you shouldn't have been a showoff like that and told everybody in that town that you were the most powerful. That is wrong. All unicorns are powerful not just one" She said.

"I know. I was losing my mind. But they all made fun of me. There fools!" Trixie yelled while upset.

"That was mean of them to make fun of you. But could you just say you were sorry for how the way you acted?" She asked.

"I can't. I know they all hate me now" Trixie said while upset.

"But are you sorry for what you did?" she asked.

"Yes I am truly sorry for all I did to them. I was losing my mind and became a mean showoff. I know they will never forgive me. I was awful to everyone in ponyville" Trixie said.

"You want to get better at magic?" she asked.

"Yes I want to get better at magic. And I'll never use my magic to showoff ever again" Trixie said as tears were in her eyes.

"Then I will train you to make you a powerful unicorn. I am a unicorn myself" She said as she took off her hat. Trixie looked at her horn. She didn't know she was a unicorn as well. That was a shock to Trixie. She thought she was an earth pony.

"But I don't even know your name. My name is Trixie" Trixie said while smiled.

"I'm Magina" Magina said as she gave a smile. Magina left the room for Trixie to eat. Trixie began eating. She ate everything and she drink all the water that was in the glass. She felt better. She was no longer weak. Magina walked back in the room.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok now?" Magina asked.

"Yes. I'm no longer weak. Thank you so much. I thought I was going to die without getting any food or water. But you saved me" Trixie said and smiled.

"Your very welcome. And Trixie?" Magina asked.

"Yes?" Trixie asked.

"I will train you right now. Are you done eating?" Magina asked.

"Really? You will?" Trixie asked excited.

"Yes but when you are powerful. Do you promise to not use your magic to show off?" Magina asked.

"I promise. I will never use my magic to show off ever again. So please train me" Trixie begged.

"Then I am happy to train you Trixie. So let's get started" Magina said as they both walked outside. So Trixie has train and train with the unicorn Magina. She has gotten more powerful now even more powerful then Magina herself. Magina was very pleased to have train Trixie. She was a wonderful student. A month has passed and Trixie was still living in the village. It was night time. But Trixie couldn't sleep. She walked outside and sat down on the grass somewhere. She was thinking about ponyville and the ponies that lived there. She wondered if she ever came there again. Will the ponies forgive her? Or will they still make fun of her and hate her? She was truly sorry for what she did to them.

"I'm so sorry" Trixie said as one tear fell down her face truly sad. She got up and went inside and fell asleep. She was dreaming she was in ponyville.

"I'm in ponyville?" Trixie asked in her dream as she looked around and saw she was in ponyville. She saw Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy and Rarity. She walked by them but something was wrong about them. They all looked like demon ponies with red eyes and horns.

"Why did you come back?" they all asked in an evil voice.

"Because I wanted to tell you all in ponyville that I was very sorry that I was a big show off. Please forgive me" Trixie said while crying.

"NO! WE WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! YOU MUST BE DESTORYED!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.

"What? But I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I'm not like the show off I once was. Please no!" Trixie yelled trying to run away but they all blocked her.

"DIE!" they all yelled.

"NO!" Trixie yelled upset. But before they attack Trixie somebody flew and landed on the ground. They stomped on them and they disappeared.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked.

"I am but who are you?" Trixie asked confused.

"I am Princess Luna" Princess Luna said as she looked right at Trixie with her dark blue eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" Trixie asked.

"Yes. You are indeed dreaming" Princess Luna replied.

"But it seemed so real" Trixie said while upset.

"Indeed it seemed real. But it wasn't. It was only a nightmare" Princess Luna said with a smile.

"But why are you in my dream?" Trixie asked.

"I am the princess of the night. It's my job to protect everyone's dreams. It seems something is bothering you. What is it?" Princess Luna asked.

"I want to tell the ponies in ponyville that I was so sorry for being a show off of my magic but I'm afraid they won't forgive me" Trixie said.

"I see. Well you must face your fear or you'll keep getting nightmares. I'm sure they will forgive you" Princess Luna said as she flew away.

"Wait how am I… but before Trixie could say anything Princess Luna was gone.


End file.
